Drifting Asleep in a Lover's Pose
by dustytiger
Summary: After Senior's visit Tony decides it's time to make a change in his relationship with Ziva. M rated for a reason. Missing scene of sorts for "You Better Watch out"


Title: Drifting Asleep in a Lover's Pose  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Rating: M (aka not for the kiddies due to adult fun times)  
Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS it belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and countless others who bring it to life weekly. I am a poor barista and unmotivated beauty consultant who has nothing to gain but fuzzies from this fic.  
Summary: After Senior's visit Tony decides it's time to make a change in his relationship with Ziva.  
Notes: This is my first NCIS fic (shh… it's a secret that I'm a bit of NCIS fangirl). After watching "You Better Watch out" this hentai little plot bunny woke me up out of a dead sleep and would not leave me alone 'til I wrote this! The title is inspired from a song called "Juliet" by an artist named Royal Wood that makes me think of these two I hope it works. It is an M rated because of adult situations if you're not cool with that please turn away. I hope I did a decent job with pairing, let me know what you think, and enjoy! The

* * *

Anthony Dinozzo Junior had been thinking a lot since his father had come for Christmas. At first he'd thought his father had been trying to buy his love, but after everything that had happened, including finding Senior in his bed in a compromising position, Tony was rethinking all of his choices. Maybe his father was right about him not letting anyone in. In his whole life the only close friends he had been co-workers at NCIS. He of course had many other people who called him a friend, and a list of women who knew him intimately which likely rivaled his horndog father's but none of them had meant anything to him. There were three women other than his mother who mattered to him, Kaitlyn Todd, who he still thought of as the one who go away despite only being her friend; Abby Scuito who he thought of as the sister he never had and never knew he wanted; and Ziva David who he felt more strongly about than anyone else. He knew it was time to take the bull by the horn and lost another chance.

After the encounter with his father and his neighbour Tony decided it was time to update his room, and even make a little more room for someone else. He knew he would never again be able to sleep in the bed he had seen his father entertaining a woman in. As the team filed out of the MTAC area after the viewing the movie and he had said goodnight to his father, who was now staying at a hotel. He went back hoping Ziva was still there. He smiled when he saw her, and was even more relived that she was alone. He knew he would not get many more opportunities and he should just cease the moment.

"I thought you had left Tony," she told him when she saw him in the door way.

"I thought you left too," he admitted. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight my dad made dinner and I have a lot left over if you want to try a traditional Christmas dinner."

"That sounds nice Tony, who else will be there?"

"Just us, Senior wanted to give me some space and now it seems odd to be spending Christmas Eve alone unless you have plans."

"I do not celebrate Christmas Tony, why would I have plans?"

"Good, let's get out of here then?"

They both went to their own cars and Dinozzo lead her to his apartment building. He was still a little nervous about letting anyone from work into his sanctuary but he knew it was time and he knew she was the person he wanted there. She followed him inside after they had parked. He opened the door, knowing there was no turning back. She went inside and smiled when she saw the picture of him and his mother displayed on the table.

"This is a nice apartment Tony," Ziva told him, as she continued to look around.

"Thank you, are you hungry yet?" he asked.

"I am thank you."

"Make yourself comfortable," he told her, leading her in the small dining room.

He went into the kitchen and warmed the leftovers. As he waited for the food to warm he poured them each a glass of wine, and went back into the dining room to give her one, placing the other at the place setting opposite hers. She smiled at him, and a few minutes later he came back into the room with a plate in each hand. He placed one in front of her before sitting down with his own plate.

"How did you know I would come?" she asked him after a few bites of food.

"Just wishful thinking," he admitted.

"Tell me about what Christmas was like when you were growing up. I enjoy hearing about those traditions."

As they ate, and drank their wine he told her all kinds of stories about Christmases while he was growing up. He was laughing and smiling as he spoke, and he realised that for a long time his father had tried very hard to make the holiday special, even after his mother was gone. They finished their meal and he re-filled her glass of wine. He then went into the kitchen to get their dessert, but brought it into the living room. After the food was done they both curled up on opposite ends of the couch, their legs tucked under themselves as they continued sharing stories about family events when they were growing up.

"This is nice Tony, we should have done this sooner," she told him.

"I know," he agreed with a soft sigh.

"Why did you invite me tonight?"

He shrugged. "I told you I didn't want to be alone."

"I think there is more than that."

"Ziva, do you think about what would have happened in that elevator if your phone hadn't rang?"

"Yes, I do."

He ran his fingers along her cheek tenderly. "Would you have let me?"

"Why do you not try?"

He leaned toward her and was just about to brush his lips against hers and his phone started to ring. Neither of them could believe it was actually happening again. Tony was determined to not let anything ruin his evening and now it seemed that someone was against him. He wanted to just pretend like nothing had happened but they were both staring at the pocket where he kept his phone.

"Are you kidding me?" he growled, looking at his phone, it was Senior. "He'll understand that some things are more important."

He then turned the sound off on his phone and just as he was putting it on the table Ziva's lips were pressed against his. It took him a moment to register what was happening. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. She gladly opened her mouth letting his tongue explore and collide with each other. They both sighed happily lost in the sweet embrace. He pulled away a few minutes later.

"Ziva are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, Tony, I am sure," she assured him.

Their lips were at battle again in a moment but this time Ziva moved closer to him, and ended up straddling his lap as they sat on the couch. Tony groaned feeling her so close. He had wondered what she might be like in these situations before, but he never thought she might be so aggressive. He ran his hand down her back stopping right above her ass. He then moved his lips to her neck.

"Tony," she moaned, then began to untuck his shirt.

"Should we move this into the bedroom?" he asked her.

She nodded, and then practically pulled him to his feet her lips crashing against his again as she pulled him closer. He led her toward his bedroom without breaking the fierce embrace. She pulled away for a moment to take in his room. She was surprised by how toned down it was, she had been expecting something out of a cheesy sitcom, not the uncluttered natural space with a double bed; she was sure he would have had an oversized king size bed no matter the size of his bedroom.

It took Tony a moment to realise that his shirt and tie had disappeared as they got into his room. Ziva's hands were now all over his bare chest, and her lips soon followed. He groaned happily as she trailed a line of sloppy explorative kisses down his body. He had fantasised many times about what this might be like, but the truth which was unravelling was far better than anything he could make up. He couldn't help but watch her as she explored, although he had wanted to be the one exploring her body, this felt right. He stopped her when she went to unbuckle his belt and lower herself toward the floor.

"Mm mm," he told her shaking his head. "That's not how I want to start this."

"You have thought about this?" she asked.

"Yes, and I know I want to pleasure you like you have never been pleasured before Ziva."

"I somehow doubt that Tony," she teased.

"Is that a challenge?"

She nodded knowing he liked a good challenge then kissed him again. As they embraced Tony ran his hands up her body, teasing as he went. She moaned softly when he finally stopped at her breasts gently manipulating them through the fabric of her shirt. He teased her for a long moment before finally pulling her shirt over her head. He growled softly when he saw her black cotton bra. He didn't take much time to admire the covered fabric, unhooking the bra and moaning when he saw how inviting her chest was. His lips seemed to have a mind of their own and he began to suck and tease her each nipple in turn.

"Tony," she whimpered as his mouth manipulated her breast and his hands cupped each on in turn.

He didn't stop what he was doing but gently pushed her toward his new bed. He wanted nothing more than Ziva to be first woman he was with in that bed; and he would perfectly happy if she were the only one there. He again started to suckle and manipulate her breasts again, then after a few long minutes he began to trail a line of kisses down her stomach, stopping to undo her pants.

"Tony, Tony," she warned. "I do not like to be on the bottom I never…"

"Trust me Ziva," he assured her. "We'll try this my way then you can have it your way."

"I will hold you to that."

He took her breast into his mouth again, as he laid her down against the pillows. He allowed himself another moment of indulgence once again taking each nipple into is mouth, flicking each with his tongue before he again trailed down her stomach. She moaned loudly when he licked her belly button. He then gently removed her pants revealing a bright red pair of panties. He groaned feelings his pants get tighter. He leaned in closer to the fabric he had just reveled sucking at her wetness through the fabric making her scream softly, which encouraged him.

His hand slipped inside the wet, red fabric feeling how ready she was. He teased her for a few long moments before pulling her panties off and throwing them across the room. He took a moment to take in her nude state, but left one hand on her pussy. After teasing her with his fingers for a long moment he finally dipped his head and licked and sucked her inviting shaven wet pussy. She moaned her approval as he greedily ate her out even letting out a few content screams.

"Tony, Tony," she gasped feeling herself already starting to build up.

He knew that she was trying to warn him, and he wondered if she thought he might not want her to come while his lips were tasting her, although that had been his goal. He had never stopped a lover from showing him how much she enjoyed his foreplay, and he wasn't going to stop now. As her moans got louder he let his fingers into the mix, manipulating her clit as he lapped up all that he could. She balled her fists up into the sheets, letting her head fall back and nature take over.

She started to thrash around on the bed, and he held her lips as he expertly maneuvered his tongue into her swollen, wet opening. It didn't take long for an orgasm to rip through. She screamed out his name as she rode the wave of ecstasy and he lapped up as much of the juices as he could. When she came down from the high his lips were on hers again. As they embraced she pulled his pants and boxers off, grinning when she revealed him erect and ready. She gently touched his tip and he hissed.

"Need a condom," he groaned as she pulled him closer.

"Mm, no," she purred. "I want to feel you Tony. I am on birth control and I assume we are both clean."

"If you're sure, I've always thought it was a man's job to keep a woman protected."

"Tony this is how I want this with you," she again began to pull him toward her again.

He leaned in and kissed her softly hoping to slow her down. As he did her hand wrapped around his member and he gasped. She was being so forceful it took him a second to realise that if he wasn't careful she would have this started differently than he wanted. If he was going to feel her skin on skin, he was going to make it as good as possible, and he knew just the position he wanted her in.

"Okay, okay," he groaned, to assure her he knew what she wanted. "Put your legs here."

She looked at him quizzically but moved how he wanted her to. When he finally pushed himself inside her with her legs were over his shoulder. She cried out and for a long moment the two of them froze, taking in the feeling of how it felt to be joined so intimately; without any latex barriers. Tony could not believe how good it felt, and how tight and perfect she was. He then began to move moaning as he did. He never thought Ziva would be so vocal before, but her cries and screams were very encouraging, and it took him a moment that he was also being louder than usual.

"Close, oh Tony, I am so close," she whimpered trying to match his stride as the pleasure grew inside of her.

He moved his fingers down her body, finally stopping at clit barely needing to touch the sensative nub when she began to scream with delight thrashing her head around on the pillows. Feeling her go tighter around him sent him falling over the edge as well. They both cried out the other's name and he was sure he was going to get a complaint from one of his nosey neighbours about the sounds coming from his apartment. He moved off of her and laid on the bed on his side watching her. When he breathing began to slow again he reached over ghosting his fingers across her warm, exposed skin.

"Tony I have not had that happen before," she told him.

"Me either," he assured her.

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring you. There is nothing more beautiful than nude female form and yours is even more appealing than most."

His fingers gently moved up to contour her breast, she whimpered contently. He was just about to move to her nipple when they both heard something falling over in the living room. Although he knew she couldn't handle herself, it was his home so he stood up, pulling on his pants. Tony was going toward where he kept his gun slowly. He couldn't believe his luck, of all the times for someone to break into his apartment it would have to be the first time he was entertaining a woman at home.

"Junior! You scared me," Anthony Dinozzo senior told him, repositioning the picture he'd knocked over.

"I scared you?" Tony asked. "It's after midnight what the hell are you doing breaking into my apartment."

"I didn't break in. I still have a key. I forgot some stuff I needed here."

He opened the door to the bedroom and quickly closed it when he noticed a woman in there, her back was to the door and he couldn't tell who she was. Senior could not believe it only a few days before his son had had a single bed in there and told him he wouldn't entertain women in his apartment and now there was a partially nude woman re-dressing in there. From the small glimpse he had gotten the room bed looked like it had just endured a sexual encounter.

"Damn Junior you don't waste any time getting me outta here do you?" asked Senior. "Do I know those legs."

"Dad!" he was already exasperated.

The door opened, revealing Ziva wearing Tony's shirt. Both Dinozzos stared at her for a long moment, Senior because he was shocked, and Junior because he had never been so turned on his life; despite having one too many people in the apartment.

"I didn't think you had it in you to seal that deal Junior. What I need can wait 'til morning."

"Morning?" Ziva asked.

The senior Dinozzo winked. "Call me when you can, ideally tomorrow. You kids have fun and be safe."

Ziva laughed and watched Senior leave the apartment then wrapped her arms around Tony who pulled her closer to him and kissed her fiercely. He groaned happily glad to have her pressed up against him dressed like that. There were a lot of things he loved to see a woman in, but a man's shirt was one of his favourite, the only way the image before him could have been better was if she had been wearing a pair of high heels.

"You look so good," he growled, pulling away and playing with the hemline of the shirt she was wearing.

"I'm glad you like it," she murmured and began to kiss a line down his chest.

"Ziva, what are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you think I am doing Tony?" she asked, as he brought her chin up to look her in the eyes. "I do not understand why you keep stopping me. Most men enjoy it."

"I don't dislike it, but it takes me longer to recover."

"I have my ways of helping with that. Trust me Tony."

She unbuckled his pants and then lowered herself to the floor, this time he didn't stop her. She pulled his pants down and grinned at him. A moment later she took the erect member into her mouth and Tony hissed. She began to swirl her tongue around which made him emit a primal groan. He looked down and watched her, wearing his shirt giving him the best blowjob he'd ever received. He could tell she was smiling as she pleasured him. The moment she reached to cup his balls he couldn't hold out. He groaned loudly as she greedily swallowed the fluid coming from.

"Fuck, Ziva, that was hot," he told her.

She stood up and captured his lips in a passionate embrace, there was something about kissing her. Her hands rested on his bare ass, squeezing it to tease him. He groaned and worked on the buttons of her shirt, taking her nipple into his mouth as he pushed the shirt off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. He then took her other breast into his mouth giving it the same treatment as the first.

"I could get used to that," she whimpered and pushed him back toward his bedroom. "You're so gentle."

He gladly followed her, certain he would have followed her out the door without questioning it he was mesmerised by her. When they got into the bedroom she pushed him onto the bed. He growled enjoying how forceful she was. He always liked it when a woman knew what she wanted in the bedroom. He had expected it from her as it was one of the many things that attracted him to her in the first place.

She had picked up his discarded tie as she walked over it and now had it hanging around her neck as she crawled onto the bed straddling him. She had hardly touched him but as she suspected he sprang right back to life. He groaned as she teased him, brushing herself against his erect penis then moving out of the way, then kissing various spots on his chest with differing pressure and vigor. After a few long minutes of what felt like torture.

After more than five false starts where she would stop right above him, and start to lower herself onto him, only to pull away when he started to move he got the hint. She once again gentle grazed his penis with her soft, wet opening and this time he forced himself to lie still. Only then did she finally lowered herself onto him, very slowly. He moaned loudly reaching for her hips as he felt her surround him. He didn't want her to get away this time, he needed her more than he thought was possible.

She began to move her hips and soon he matched her rather slow stride. It felt amazing but he was worried he might again come too quickly. He had never had that happen to him before, but he also knew that she was like no other woman he had known or would know. He ran his hands up her ribcage stopping at her breasts, her head fell backwards and he knew she was close.

Tony couldn't help but watch her facial expressions as he bucked his hips to match her perfect stride. Her eyes were closed tightly and a look of absolute bliss was washing over her face. As she rode him her moans got louder, until finally an almost shock look came across her face. She kept the same slow pace even as she let her orgasm take her. As he focused on her he somehow managed to keep his own desires at bay taking in every expression on her face. There was a part of him that could not believe that it was him that had the usually stoic Ziva looking almost goddess like in his bed.

"Beautiful," he murmured not able to take his eyes off her flushed face.

"Tony," she whispered, looking away from him, her cheeks going a deeper shade of red.

He couldn't believe she was being so bashful. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ziva. You are beautiful, and you are even more beautiful when you let your guard down and let yourself just feel like a woman."

Before she could argue he moved one hand down her belly, tickling her. She laughed which made him stop for a moment again having to force himself not to go teetering over the edge. When his fingers finally stopped one when right to her clit, a part of him wishing he could get his tongue to that beautiful orgasm inducing part of her anatomy. She again began to move in rhythm with him as his fingers manipulated the sensitive nub. She leaned back, bracing herself against his mattress, with her back arched like a bridge, giving him better access. Her movements began to slow as his finger moved quicker. He could feel her tightening around him, but he could tell she was fighting her natural urge. He needed to feel it from this amazing position.

"Let it happen," he assured her.

"Tony," she whimpered trying to move to gain control of the situation. "Tony, it is you-"

"Not yet. You're so tight and wet. God Ziva you're amazing. I want to feel it this time. I've got you, just let go. Let me feel all of it Ziva you can do it." His finger frantically manipulated her clit.

"Tonneee!" she screamed not able to fight any more, and falling onto his chest.

As he pushed into her, his legs wrapped around her she was bucking him desperately trying to make this one last longer. He understood what she was doing and let her ride out the orgasm while he did most of the work, his hand still on her clit, he wanted this to be the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced. They were both breathing like they were running a marathon, and their skin was slick from the sweat.

"Tony I do not know how many times I can do that," she groaned.

She somehow managed to push herself up again so she was able to ride him. They caught each other's eyes before looking away. As he watched the way she moved against him he couldn't help but grin. He always thought that being with her would be intense but he never thought it would be so fulfilling.

"I know, I know," he assured her. "Fuck I wish I could watch you riding me all day. So, so sexy."

He went to touch her clit again, but she slapped his hand away. "No! You are going to come this time."

Her movements began to quicken, which he hadn't thought was possible, and before he knew it he was screaming her name praising her to every deity he knew. Part was through the experience he felt her walls clamping down again and her voice joined his. This time as she came down from her high she collapsed against his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her lazily.

"Wow," he muttered.

"Yes," she agreed with a yawn, she went to get out of the bed, but he took her hand to stop her.

"Not yet Ziva, please."

She curled up next to him and he moved to be closer to her, running his fingers through her long hair. He sighed perfectly content to have her there, he had never felt like that before. Usually after an encounter with a woman he was plotting his escape but this time he was inventorying what was in his fridge so he could make them breakfast.

She moved to lay her head on his chest. "Tony, did you invite me here tonight to seduce me?"

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No, I just do not understand what took you so long."

"You could've made a move."

"I did not want to seem desperate, and besides you are not the kind of man who has ever been in a relationship. If I had made the first move it would have ended differently."

He kissed her forehead. "You know something? You're right, I wasn't ready before."

"What changed?"

"Having my dad here, he told me some things I needed to hear. I've been keeping people shut out for too long, even the people who mean the most to me. It was time for me to stop. I took a chance."

"I am happy you did." She moved to face him and kissed him softly.

"Ziva you're the first woman I've had stay here. You're the first woman I've wanted to stay. It's not easy for me to admit my feelings."

She ran her fingers along his cheek. "It is not easy for me either Tony. We both have our reasons for being afraid of getting hurt."

"I don't want to hurt you Ziva, I know it might happen that I'll do something foolish, or impulsive but my intent will never be to hurt you."

"I know that," she assured him. "I will also make mistakes. We are both only human after all."

He nodded, brushing his thumb against her cheek staring into her eyes. "Why is this so hard?"

"Perhaps it is because you have never done it before."

"I don't want to be that person anymore. I've run away from this for too long already, and I almost lost you."

"You cannot lose what you do not have."

"I have it now, right?"

She nodded and kissed him softly. "You do Tony and I have no intention of leaving you."

"I love you," he blurted out, then realised what he'd said. "It's too quick."

"No, it is not. I love you too, Tony. Just because tonight was the first time we expressed our feelings does not mean we did not feel it sooner. The timing was right I know you can feel that too."

He kissed her cheek softly. "You're right. Do you think Gibbs is gonna be mad we broke rule twelve?"

"I think we have gone right past dating," She laughed. "He will have to get over it."

"He will and you're right, we have, but I'm not sure we should tell him that."

"True. I do not want anyone we work with to know the details you like to brag about."

"They won't," he promised as he pulled a blanket over them. "I don't want to lose you over something so stupid."

She smiled. "I do not want this to end either. Goodnight Tony."

"'Night Ziva."

She made herself comfortable next to him, and within a few minutes she was asleep. Tony stayed up a little longer, watching her. There was a part of him that was expecting to wake up to find everything a dream. He'd known for a long time his feelings for her were stronger than he was ready to admit, and lately she had been the star of all of his fantasies. Since the bombing he had known he should take a chance before he lost it; he couldn't believe that it was actually his father who had managed to get him to stop pretending anymore. He ran his fingers through her hair softly as she slept, taking in everything that happened. Not only was she spending the night after the most amazing sexual encounter of his life but for the first time in his life he had lain bare how he felt about a woman and everything had gone very, very right.

The End

Notes: Wasn't that fun. I truly believe these two are in love with each other, they just need to do something about it. Fuzzies (aka reviews) make me a happy person. Not sure if I'll explore this fandom and pairing again right now but this sure was fun! HUGZ and thanks in advance for any support.


End file.
